


Quarantine baby

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Weasley, F/M, Fluffy, Fred is a good husband, Fremione - Freeform, Hermione is done with this lockdown, Pregnancy, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Hermione couldn't wait for the lockdown to finish, she was done with being cooped up inside of her house... Fred is there to help her come to terms with the quarantine and the reason why she can't exactly left the house.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest!





	Quarantine baby

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all like this!  
> Go read all the other stories of this fest that are incredible too!  
> Huge thanks to PrettiestStar17 and moonfairy13 for this amazing idea! s2

_This was my entry for the Fremione Fanatics Summer fest on AO3, go check the other amazing stories that are there. Huge thanks to PrettiestStar17 and moonfairy13 for this fest!_

Hermione was done with this lockdown. She didn’t like to be cooped up in the flat, not have permission to leave — and all because there was an epidemic of a new version of Dragon-Pox in the magical community and she couldn’t be exposed to it, and that was all Fred’s fault. 

“How can it be _my_ fault? I didn’t do anything wrong this time,” Fred said, trying to be reasonable with Hermione, but she was adamant. 

“If you hadn’t knocked me up, I wouldn’t have needed to remain cooped up in this flat for the past _three months_!” Hermione almost screeched, pointing to her slightly bulging stomach, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring in his direction. 

“ _Oy_ , if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who wanted a baby!” Fred replied to her, trying not to laugh, but he thought that Hermione looked adorable when she was angry, especially with her baby bump in the way. 

“I wanted a baby, I _want_ this baby, I just don’t want to be trapped inside anymore,” Hermione said, her lower lip trembling, and she knew that she was moments away from ugly-crying. _Damn these hormones!_

Hermione and Fred had started to date soon after the war had ended, and not long after that, they had gotten married. It had been six years since that fateful day and they had finally decided that it was the best time to bring a child into their new world; Fred had always sworn that it had _nothing_ to do with George and Luna expecting a baby. Hermione had been excited to become a mother, but she hadn’t expected that her pregnancy would be during the annoying lockdown. 

“C’mere, babe,” Fred said, opening his arms, and Hermione nearly sprinted to his side. He always knew how to calm her down when she was in one of her moods. He was a saint, and it made her love him more each day. “I know that it sucks to be stuck inside our flat when I bet that you would rather be shopping for books about pregnancy... or even things that you want to decorate our baby’s room with, but you two are _too_ precious for me to risk you going out and getting infected.”

Hermione couldn’t help the tears from escaping; her husband was the sweetest man in the whole world, and she was incredibly lucky to have him in her life. “I love you, I’m sorry for all the mean things that I said and that probably _will_ say in the future.”

“It’s okay, Mi, I knew all this when I proposed to you.” Fred chuckled, Hermione could feel it reverberate through his chest, making her heart clench with love for the redhead. “We need to focus on you and on our girl, not on your moods.”

“We don’t know if it’s a girl,” Hermione said, looking at him from under her lashes. “The healer said that it was too early to know.”

“Excuse me, but I know it’s going to be a girl and she is going to have your button-nose and your smile, and she is going to be the most _beautiful_ girl in the whole world,” Fred said with so much conviction that Hermione was starting to believe that they would have a girl. She just hoped that it wouldn’t break his heart if they ended up having a son instead of a daughter. 

“Any other wish that you have for my uterus?” Hermione asked, amused, starting to relax. She knew that Fred would always help ease her panicked state of mind. 

“Nothing much, but I bet that our little girl will have my eyes and the Weasley-red hair, and she is going to be so loved by everyone in our families that we are going to need a schedule to see who is going to love her at what time,” Fred said with a goofy smile that made Hermione kiss his cheek. 

“You’re a silly man, Fred Weasley, and that’s one of the reasons why I love you,” Hermione said, hugging him.

“And I love you, Hermione Granger _Weasley,_ ” Fred whispered in her ear, hugging her closer to him. 

Hermione sighed, thinking that she could survive the lockdown for a little while longer if she had Fred by her side; it shouldn't be too difficult. 

* * *

She definitely couldn’t survive the lockdown and she was done with it; she just wanted to go out and take a deep breath of fresh air, and then she would be fine with coming back to the confines of their flat, but Fred wasn’t so sure about it. 

“Love, I know that you want to go out, and I miss being outside too, but I already told you that I won’t risk you in the slightest. The best I can compromise is if we stargaze on our roof, and this is already risky,” Fred said from the couch, watching his wife pacing in the living room like a lion in an enclosure. 

“It’s not the same, Fred! I just want to smell the fresh air and go to that tea shop near Flourish and Blotts and spend some time browsing to see what new books they have.” Hermione pouted, trying not to cry. She knew that she was being a little unreasonable, but she couldn’t help her feelings. 

“Mi, love… by the time that our girl makes her appearance in this crazy world that we live in, this lockdown is probably going to be over, and we’re going to need a lockdown of our own to keep our family away from bursting through that door.” Fred laughed, and Hermione smiled a little at his statement, rubbing her bump. “You know that I’m right.” 

“You’re right, honey, I’m just tired of this lockdown… even the grocery shopping is done by you these days, and I probably should be thankful for this since this bump is getting bigger each day,” Hermione said, coming to sit near Fred on the couch. He stretched his right arm over the back of the couch, and she snuggled against him like she was used to doing. 

“I know that you wish to go outside, but babe — people are _crazy_ out there!” Fred widened his eyes, making Hermione laugh at his cheekiness. “You should be thankful that you’re protected here because I saw an old lady slap a young man in the market just because he took the yoghurt that she wanted.”

“You’re a liar, Fred Weasley,” Hermione said with a smile and rolling her eyes in his direction, trying to come near him, but the bump got caught in the way. “Sorry, baby, your dad is being naughty.”

“Me being naughty is how we ended up in this situation if I’m not mistaken,” Fred said with a glint in his eyes, scratching his beard. Hermione thought that she wouldn’t have liked men with beards, but when Fred had grown one, she couldn’t help herself: the moment she had seen his beard fully grown, she had jumped on him, and, as they say, the rest was history. 

“No, the reason why I’m pregnant is you growing a beard and me being unable to resist it,” Hermione said, running her fingers through his beard. She couldn’t help it, her hormones were driving her crazy. 

“You can’t resist my beard now, can you?” Fred asked, amused, seeing the way that Hermione was looking at him like she wanted to climb him and have her way with him; not that he was opposed to it. “How about we go to our bedroom, I give you a massage, and we let things escalate from there?”

“This is the best suggestion I’ve heard all day,” Hermione said, getting up from the couch quickly — well, as quickly as she could in her state — and grabbed Fred’s hands, dragging him to their bedroom. 

“I love your hormones,” he said, kissing her neck and closing the door of their bedroom. 

* * *

“Did you lose some of your pent-up frustration?” Fred asked while they cuddled in their bed later on. He rubbed her belly, trying to feel their baby since Hermione already was six months along.

“Yes, thank you.” Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I think your child is making me lose my mind, I don’t remember being so horny at the beginning of this pregnancy.”

“So now it’s only _my_ child?” Fred asked, amused, to which Hermione only huffed. “From what I remember, you were horny since we started dating, don’t blame this on little Ava.”

“Ava?” Hermione asked, curious, placing her chin on his chest and looking into his eyes. 

“Since we are having a little girl, I like the name Ava… I think this should be her name,” Fred said, kissing her forehead. 

“We still don’t know if we are having a girl or not.” Hermione smiled when he only disagreed with her. “Why are you so adamant on having a girl?”

“I know that we are having a girl, Mi, you just aren’t there yet.” Fred patted her head like she was a pygmy puff. “Don’t worry, Ava, mummy will understand someday that daddy is always right.”

“First off, you aren’t always right, and second, we still don’t know if we are having a girl or a boy, so you can’t say that you’re right,” Hermione said with a smug tone which had irritated Fred when he was younger, but now it turned him on most of the times. 

“Honey, you can try to twist this in any way you want, but you know that most of the time _I’m_ right.” Fred loved the banter that he and Hermione had, and sometimes, it became their foreplay. 

“You’re delusional if you think that you’re right most of the time,” Hermione said, trying to sit up on their bed, but Fred had to help her. “Thank you, but this doesn’t make you right, you know.”

“Mi, I love you, but sometimes, you’re just wrong, you know?” Fred said with a glint in his eyes which Hermione didn’t realize. 

“I’m not wrong, but you aren’t right most of the time, and you can’t be sure if we are having a daughter or a boy, and —” Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence as Fred kissed her on the lips; she came undone over his ministrations, as it was his intention. Hermione always said that his kisses were what had made her fall in love with him, and each time that they kissed, she fell for him even more.

* * *

Hermione was almost about to give birth but the lockdown was nowhere near to be over, and she was getting anxious each day. She talked via owl with Mrs Weasley about the kind of birth that she wanted, and she sent word to St. Mungo’s about a healer coming to her house for her to have a house-birth, but Hermione just wanted to get out. 

“You and Ava have this in common because I bet that she can’t wait to get out too.” Fred laughed at his own joke, missing the glare that Hermione sent in his direction.

“This isn’t funny, Fred! I’m enormous, and I can’t go out, and I have this pain that hasn’t passed for the last two hours, and I’m craving the ice-cream from the shop near my parent’s house... and I just want to cry,” Hermione said in a rush, rubbing her back. 

“Wait, did you just say you are in pain? Is it in your back? Do you think it’s time…?” Fred asked, looking at her belly with apprehension. He couldn’t wait to meet his child, but he was scared at the same time. 

“I think I would know if it was time for our baby to be born, but now is not — UUUUGH!” Hermione said, trying not to scream, but the pain was too strong for her. Fred was at her side before she knew what was happening, and he supported her weight, which helped ease her mind. “Contact St. Mungo’s NOW! This baby is coming today!”

At first, Fred panicked, but he knew that he needed to be level-headed at the moment, or else Hermione would probably hex his bollocks off. He helped her sit on the couch while she was panting and trying to get her breathing in check, then Fred Floo-called St. Mungo’s. 

Hermione had started to see a healer before the lockdown had started, and Healer Maggie James had corresponded with Hermione through owls. Fortunately, she was on-call that day; after doing the sterilization charms and the other procedures, she came through the Floo and found Hermione hissing at Fred because her pain was increasing by the minute, claiming it was all his fault. 

“Hey, Hermione, it looks like your baby didn’t want to wait for the lockdown to end, huh?” Maggie said with a smile, seeing that Hermione was doing the breathing techniques that she had taught her. 

“At least she can leave _her_ lockdown, unlike her mother,” Fred said, trying to lighten the mood, but Hermione only glared at him. “Got it, my job here is only to offer support and not say funny things.”

“I love you, Fred, but right now I hate you for this,” Hermione choked out through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath in, trying to ease her pain. “And I love you, baby, but I can’t wait for you to get out.”

“Okay, Hermione, let’s work on getting your baby to make his or her entrance in this world,” Maggie said, rubbing her arm and giving her a reassuring smile. “You mentioned that you wanted a birth in water, right? You have the pool ready?”

“Already filling while we speak, we figured that we should wait a little more since Mi’s water hasn't broken yet.” Fred never liked to see Hermione in pain, but this was one of the only times that he couldn’t do anything for her, besides give her the support that she needed. 

“That’s okay, I can help with this part. Why don’t we get to that pool and then continue from there?” Maggie said in that same reassuring tone. 

“Let’s go, Mi, and soon our baby is going to be here with us,” Fred said, helping her get up and walk to their bathroom where the birth pool was waiting. 

* * *

Hermione’s labour didn’t take long, and before they knew it, their baby had made her entrance in the world. Ava Georgina Weasley was born on July 22nd, in one of the hottest summers of England, during a lockdown that seemed to never end, and her birth brought joy to her parents' home and their hearts _._

“She is beautiful, Mi, just like I knew that she would be,” Fred said in a hushed tone, staring at the baby in Hermione’s arm. “And look, she has your nose and my hair! Like I said, she was going to be a beautiful girl.”

“Fine, you were right all along, I shouldn’t have disagreed with you,” Hermione said with a smile, never taking her eyes off their daughter. “How much do you want to bet that George is going to cry when he discovers her middle name?”

“It’s a safe bet to say that he is going to cry his eyes out and probably is going to try to steal Ava to take home with him,” Fred chuckled softly, thinking about his twin’s reaction. “I sent a patronus to the family to inform them of the new addition, so we should expect a few owls for the next hours.”

“I guess that you two have a big family?” Maggie asked, finishing cleaning the things that she used, while she kept an eye on the baby and mother. 

“Yes, Ava is going to have to deal with her fussing grandmother, and all her uncles and aunties can’t wait to meet her,” Fred said, without taking his eyes off of Ava. “And she will need to learn how to deal with the fact that one of her uncles looks like daddy.”

“The poor baby will call George _daddy_ a few times, probably,” Hermione chuckled lightly, not wanting to disturb her daughter. “You told him the name we chose already?”

“I couldn’t hold it in, and I bet that he is going to be Floo-calling us tonight to see this little beauty,” Fred said with so much love in his voice that Hermione sniffled a little. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course, love, hold her head,” Hermione said, passing Ava into his waiting arms. She could see that he was falling in love with Ava every second, and she couldn’t help but smile. 

They were so focused on their baby that they didn’t hear the commotion coming from the living room, but they saw someone entering the bedroom wearing a mask and gloves, with what could be called a _fantasy_ of a Healer’s outfit. 

“Hello, I’m Healer James’ assistant and I’m here to see this pretty girl and hold her to see if everything is alright,” the person said with a modified voice, trying to grab onto the baby. 

“I don’t have an assistant, who are you?” Maggie said with a frown, eyeing the newcomer with a wry look. “And what are you wearing?”

Hermione sighed and laughed a little. “I’m sorry, Maggie, this is Fred’s twin, George. I didn’t think that he would try to come here so soon, but at least he is wearing a mask.”

“Georgie… What are you doing here? You can’t hold Ava, not until Maggie says that it’s okay for you to hold her,” Fred said to his twin who was still trying to get closer to the baby. 

“I’m not this George bloke you speak of, although I have a feeling that he is a _very_ handsome man,” George said, still masking his voice. “I’m just here to hold Ava _Georgina_ Weasley and smell her baby smell and bring her home with me because she is beautiful.”

“Maggie, can you do a sterilization charm on this dork so he can hold his goddaughter?” Hermione asked, amused, to which George widened his eyes and dropped his act. 

“Mione! I _knew_ that there’s a reason for you to be my favorite sister-in-law!” George said with a happy voice. “But how did you know that it was me?”

“You forgot to cover your hair, _genius_!” Hermione laughed at George, as he ran his hand in his hair and made a gesture with his hands, signalling that he was sorry. “It’s okay, Georgie, just let Maggie do the sterilization spell and you can hold Ava, but you can’t bring her to your home yet.”

George whooped with joy and Maggie laughed at his reaction, while performing the spell; Fred couldn’t stop smiling while he passed his daughter to his twin’s waiting arms and smiled even wider when he saw that his twin was crying over Ava. 

“I told you that he was going to cry,” Fred murmured softly in Hermione’s ear, which made her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Hermione said, but she smiled nonetheless. “I love you, thank you for sticking through this quarantine with me and not going crazy.”

“I love you, Mi, that’s the most important thing to me.” Fred kissed her temple, and they watched George cry over his goddaughter together. 


End file.
